The Clan
by Aphaeam
Summary: Sakura's bold endeavor to found a clan that specializes in medical ninjutsu is intended to be revolutionary, but she had not expected romantic entanglements. Will love endanger everything she has worked for or help her new clan survive dangerous politics?
1. Prologue

**Preface**

* * *

This is for every Kakashi/Sakura fan, an anthem for readers, writers, and artists who support an impossible pairing in canon with a remarkable fandom that any would be proud to be a part of.

_The Clan_ will be an epic story detailing the foundation of a clan in Konoha based around med-nins and the members who will make it possible. It will be longer than 100,000 words, perhaps up to 300,000, and thus a project for both myself, the author Aphaeam, and the readers, to remain committed to. If you like the idea but would wish to wait until its completion to start reading to avoid the agony of anticipation with every chapter, I understand and ask that you leave a review so I know where you stand. When this story is completed it will be compiled into an e-book in numerous formats from pdf to e-reader for your reading or rereading pleasure, so I hope everyone looks forward to that. In addition, it will include an expanded guide of the setting which is going to get more involved than most fan fictions, so it will be worth a look over for every reader!

Releases will be in parts, and major figments of the story in acts of three or more parts, of which there will most likely be ten or more acts. This will be rated R/M, though previously rated PG-13/T for non-explicit adult themes, violence, and language. It takes place six years after Part II from the manga, and is non-compliant to just before the war, though some mentions will be made past that point if appropriate.

I looked forward to your readership, and I hope you look forward to this story.

* * *

**Extended Summary**

* * *

With Tsunade's untimely death the prospects of medical ninjutsu's future within Konoha is grim. Sakura decides to found a clan on the principles of her mentor in order to save the dying field, but her bold endeavor may threaten the social order of the village and attract a number of enemies. Even with the help of her friends, now family, their lives could be forfeit to the dangerous trials of politics.

To combat the ills of this ordeal and pave the way forward Sakura and her fledgling clan must strike unsavory deals with unlikely allies, but it will be their private lives that are most affected by their ambitions. When the requirements of recognition calls Sakura to make a personal sacrifice that should be a personal joy, she will seek out a deal that will result in romance embracing the clan in vice, but will it hinder possibilities or save the clan?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was a night where few remained sober.

Four med-nins sat around a battered table in a run down bar in the seediest district of Konoha. They each had their own bottles of sake laying carelessly in their laps. Liquid kept spilling over onto their mourning kimonos from their crippling laughs as they retold hilarious anecdotes from the Godaime Tsunade's life. The alcohol had slipped their tongues and it had been hours since any have expressed that she would finally be with Dan and Nawaki, though they occasionally threw in a jab about her relationship with Jiraiya. It was all they could do to salvage their sanity in the wake of such a sudden and unexpected death.

"And poor Tonton; after the festival last year she almost became Tsunade-sama's dinner!" Ino's voice was garbled from the cheap sake. On any other day she would have turned her nose up at the brand, but it had been the Godaime's usual fare whenever she sought games in this very bar.

The group chuckled heartily for a minute as they recalled Tsunade chasing after the poor pig in want of bacon for her soup. She had been tempted into the idea when a foreign dignitary suggested it over a card game. A few minutes later and the entire village was in a riot over the situation after it had gone to Tonton's favor in the midst of a parade.

"Then she tried again the next morning when she was sober!" Shizune cheered when she playfully slapped Ino.

The Yamanaka doubled over in a fit from the memory. Her cheeks had reddened from the affects of the alcohol as she had not been able to hold herself as well as the elder kunoichi or Sakura. Across from her Moegi sat in a daze; despite her age they all allowed the chunin her own bottle, _just one_, and the girl was barely coherent this late into the night.

"You should have seen it when she was wasted last month!" Sakura added, pouring herself another cup without any reservation. "Poor Tonton could not look at Tsunade-shishou the same again, and _well_-"

She stopped herself and looked over at the pig. Tonton was sitting in Shizune's lap and looked as if her entire world had been destroyed. Sakura had forgotten; the pig did not forgive Tsunade for that incident and avoided her until the Godaime had been hospitalized.

Shizune looked down. "Tonton did not want to leave her, but there was nothing to be done..."

Despite all the happy stories they had shared throughout the night their spirits were unable to find solace. Tsunade had passed away just two days ago, and the funeral had been held this morning.

"If only she would have told us!" Ino declared. "We could have done something!"

Moegi, barely sentient, could not restrain her own whine. "_Do something?_ If Tsunade-sama could not cure herself... what could _we_ do?"

The chunin's words were grave, but the reality of the situation they had faced. Tsunade had suffered silently from a disease that weakened her chakra system over time. Her entire body had become paralyzed and she fell into a coma before anyone had understood her illness, and she never woke up again.

Whatever it had been the disease had acted too fast and would have taken up far too many resources to treat in time even if it had been possible. Since the war ended the med-nin of Konoha had dropped to a fourth of what they originally had been. Already they were overworked; when Tsunade did not go to the hospital for a week because of a 'cold' it had become apparent to everyone how much the med-nins had weakened and relied upon her. When it came to complex medical treatment a number of med-nin were necessary... a number Konoha did not have. And without Tsunade they would have never been able to make up for that loss when she herself fell sick.

"Even if we had a large division the field of chakra-affected illness is a mystery." Shizune said. Of all of them she had the most experience and a vast knowledge of the capabilities of medical ninjutsu. Even now Sakura deferred to her, because she often did not understand her own limits. "I looked at the lab results with Moegi; I had never seen anything like that virus. It acted quickly and I am not entirely sure if we were able to register all the symptoms in time."

Ino dropped her head to the table. It was difficult for her to handle this news. "Nothing could be done is what you are saying. Not counting Moegi, we only have two other disease specialists left." she said, and then with fear: "If Tsunade's disease were to ever hit again we still have no idea how to treat it!"

With only a senior and the two junior students, one of which was Moegi, the disease specialization subfield was the most endangered division of the med-nins in Konoha. But even before the war there had only been five.

"Shishou knew that..." Sakura said. "She always talked about forcing the council to fund R&D for the Disease Specialization Department. Everyone wrote her off. Even me!"

Shizune could do little for anyone in that room, so she patted Sakura on the back. "Tsunade-sama did not suffer for long." she said. It was what they could hope at least. For how long had she felt the effects? They could only surmise, not assume. "From what Moegi observed in the lab she only had it for a few months. She probably did not diagnose herself until she got that 'cold.' Ninja do not expect to contract a disease... we expect to die on the battlefield! Why would Tsunade think anything different for herself?"

"Just a few scrolls contain all the occupational diseases known to shinobi, and Tsunade-sama's sickness was not among them!" Moegi's word were slurred, and she had teared up since the discussion began. Even so, her words went without question.

Med-nins had been a rarity until after the second ninja world war. Most villages only had a few, if they were lucky, and some of them were not even very good. Until Tsunade helped to pioneer the field and her reputation proceeded her, Konoha's funding of med-nin education had been a joke. But even now were still problems recruiting med-nins in other villages, even in the major ones such as Konoha itself.

It was a tragedy because ninja suffered diseases and trauma that normal civilian doctors could not even hope to treat. Medical ninjutsu had not gone far enough to treat what was being discovered in the labs from specimens of mysteriously fallen comrades. Most of the med-nins in the world were really just glorified super-nurses.

No one alive was at Tsunade's level, and no one at the table could even hope to match her in a decade. But what was frightening about that was that Sakura and Shizune were likely the best living med-nin in the entire world.

"Tsunade's death symbolizes something more critical outside of our own personal loss." It was difficult for Shizune to say, because Tsunade had been one of the most important people in her life. "Our field may die."

"Without adequate funding and training, medical ninjutsu will be crippled within our lifetime. In five years we may begin to see a significant drop in effectiveness everywhere." Ino said. "No one appreciates what we do until they are moments from death. After Chouji had been injured in the second chunin exams, I knew that I had to find a way to protect my team. If Sakura had not been there, he would have been dead. If he were lucky, crippled. But _disease_?"

"If Tsunade-sama could fall, anyone can." Moegi replied.

Sakura sighed. She gripped the neck of her bottle until a crack formed along its side. Her efforts to relieve tension resulted in a soiled kimono. Had it not been black Sakura would have cursed. But really, she hoped to never have to wear it again.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know." Ino said. "I just don't know."

Everything in their lives had been shadowed since her death, and all prospects a pessimist's nightmare. Even with Naruto as Hokage it was difficult to get the council to make any move in their favor.

_The council!_ Sakura thought with sudden clarity. The wheels inside her head whirred as she made connections, some a bit silly, but it resulted in an idea which she would have been proud of sober.

"What if we _could_ convince the council to appropriate funding for a track at the academy?"

It had been Tsunade's dream, her mission which she pursued tirelessly while alive.

"HA!" Ino laughed, but it was not in jest. "How many years has Tsunade-sama been trying for that? How many times has she failed? In this village only the clans have power in the council to affect change, and they are unwilling to do anything at the cost of higher taxes."

Shizune muttered something about _heiress apparent_, a sly snub at Ino which she could not ignore.

"The Yamanaka is comprised of only twelve people, and half are not even ninja. Our influence on the budget is _minimal_ in comparison to the Hyuuga or Sarutobi."

Sakura found their antagonistic nature towards the structure of the village disheartening, but valid.

"It is a shame that there is not a med-nin clan!" she spoke gravely, as if it were a slight on Konoha itself. "Then we would have a _real_ voice in the council, just like the Yamanaka, however soft our whispers may be."

"Our elected representatives only have minute power. They can only lobby our interests to benefactors in the council." Shizune said. She did not like the current means of government, which was both difficult to work with and impossible to change without the consent of the Daimyo, which he would never give with his affection for traditionalist methods. "But no clan has been founded in the last three decades, so it is unlikely that a med-nin clan could emerge. The village is antagonistic about us. To them, we are a waste of chakra!"

"They never say that when an artery has been severed in battle!" Moegi shouted, indignant at the idea of being seen so lowly when she mattered so much.

For a few minutes they chattered on at the idea, however unrealistic it was, and wishing it were a reality. Eventually, they calmed down to Sakura's distress. She could not let the idea go, because she had just discovered a way to honor Tsunade's memory and salvage their deteriorating situation.

"Let's do it!" she declared, loud enough so that her voice pierced through the papery walls and out into the hallway of the bar. "Let's create a clan for med-nins!"

Shizune turned to her in disbelief, worrying that perhaps she had a little too much to drink. "Are you serious? Sakura, that could never happen."

"Why not?" Sakura asked definitely. "We could represent our field in a way that has _never_ been done before! In the council our votes could change how funding in channeled into the academy _and_ the hospital!"

Moegi, also born a civilian, was willing to support her. "The track at the academy that Tsunade wanted could really happen!"

But Ino, who actually was a part of a clan, knew that this was a difficult ambition, perhaps only a fleeting dream. "Forehead, you don't understand what it means to have a clan, let alone to _create_ one. Has there ever been a clan that just... appeared because someone wanted it to? Did it ever succeed? It's not a business, it's a _family of ninja_. Most who even _attempt_ to apply to the council are usually absorbed by other clans within the month or they are bankrupted through financial sanctions by the other clans. And the application itself? The sheer cost is phenomenal!"

Had Sakura been anyone else, someone who was less stubborn and apt not to fall victim to her inner ego, she would have been deterred. But Ino's doubt only pressed her forward, just as it did when they were children at the academy.

Before she could say anything to defend her idea though a soft knock on the door interrupted her. The rude owner who had bartered them up on every price of their outing ushered them up and out the door, complaining the entire way. The others complied, too drunk and miserable to fight closing time and gathered at the front of the bar.

To them, everything was settled, at least for the night. They all had to wake up the next morning and go to work nursing their hangovers as they nursed the patients at the hospital. They ignored Sakura's pressing to listen to her, and said their goodbyes and made their respective ways home.

For Sakura, it was the wrong way to end a horrible day, but she walked on in silence back to her small apartment. Around her the village was dead even though she was in the middle of the night sector where businesses stayed open into the early morning, like the bar she had been in or the food stands like the Ichiraku. But the funeral that morning caused the early closure of half the town so they could pay their due to the leader they had loved who had suffered countless times to ensure their survival during the war.

No one else was on the streets that night except Sakura who bumbled along in a tipsy and depressed manner. Occasionally she would sing one of memorization songs Tsunade had written in order to help Shizune learn healing techniques after they left the village. Tsunade refused to acknowledge them, embarrassed at their quality, but Shizune was adamant that the Godaime had really written them.

If someone were to peer out their window that night, which was likely for she was loud, they would have assumed she was drunk off her ass. They would be wrong; it was difficult for her to get completely drunk. Sakura had never told Ino that she and Shizune had learned to diffuse their chakra to lessen the more harsh affects of alcohol in their bloodstream to make them merely tipsy. It had become habit whenever Tsunade convinced them to spend the night out; it was really the only way they could pull Tsunade away when she became too inebriated to remember her own name.

Sakura had found those times, rarer as Tsunade became more serious about her job, trying, annoying. But she would have given anything to go again.

She should have let herself get wasted with the others, though Shizune had done the same as Sakura. It was not inappropriate; Shinobi did it all the time. Sakura just did not want to appear upset to everyone which she always did when she was drunk. Sakura was not prepared to deal with Tsunade's death yet. It had not been of age, but purely vocation. Tsunade only fell to it _because_ of her age.

Any one of them could have caught it, or so Sakura assumed. No one really understood what happened to Tsunade, not even enough to put a name on it! This made Tsunade's death all the more real. Sakura had expected Tsunade to die of old age if she were to die outside of battle, or at _least_ liver failure. Shinobi are only supposed to die in the hospital from a trauma wound or a poison.

_Not disease._

That had been why she suggested creating a clan. Med-nins held no power in Konoha. But the Hyuuga? They controlled the council because of their wealth, and now that their heiress was married to the Hokage it seemed as if they were able to bully their way on everything. The Nara? Tactile geniuses! They always managed to muddle themselves into the politics without anyone the wiser. There were a dozen powerful clans shouting in the council. The Yamanaka, though a mere handful of ninja, were at least able to be there, sometimes able to shout louder and avoid being completely drowned out. They at least had a voice, even if it was hoarse from their efforts.

The med-nins of Konoha had no representation in the council at all. Sakura could not drop the idea of creating a clan. She just could not!

Sakura had never heard of a med-nin clan elsewhere in the world. It would revolutionize everything about medical ninjutsu. It could keep her comrades from dying pointless deaths. A kunai piercing the heart was not the only way they could die, and she realized that now. Could Tsunade's death become common? Would it happen to someone else she knew? How mortal were they as ninja?

"You don't look so good."

Sakura turned at the sound of Kakashi's voice. She was surprised to see him out so late, and noted that he was still in his mourning clothes from the funeral. It took a moment for Sakura to process that he was there, because it was just so unlikely to meet him by chance in the village. He was so elusive.

Judging by the direction he came from, Sakura assumed he had been at the memorial. It must have been two or three in the morning, and it would not have made sense for him to still be there. Sakura and her fellow med-nins had been the last to leave. He must have gone back. Sakura figured to mourn not just Tsunade, but everyone he had lost in his life; it had been too many. Tsunade's disease reminded her of her own mortality, Tsunade's death reminded Kakashi of the mortality of everyone he had already lost.

"I should be rejoicing." Sakura said. Kakashi's eyes widened significantly, not yet understanding where she was going to go with this. "Tsunade-shishou lived a long time, longer than most of us will. She did not have any family, but she lived as well as she could most of the time and had a lot of friends. She became _my_ family."

Sakura had never lost a family member before. Even her grandparents were still alive. She forgot how old Tsunade really was, but for a moment she considered the longevity of the Godaime's life.

There was no where for them to sit out in the middle of the street, so they stood without pretense for where they were. It did not matter.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said. "I know nothing could have been done, but I'm sorry."

"That's just it sensei; something could have been done." Sakura laughed at his sincerity, her tipsiness edging in her voice. Kakashi made no note of it, probably drunk himself. She would never know, he was too good at hiding it. "She could have lived longer. Tsunade-shishou _should_ have lived longer."

"I don't follow you. There was no cure." Kakashi was visibly confused, perhaps agitated. He had had no intention of crossing anyone in the streets tonight; Sakura supposed he had been walking as mindlessly along as mindlessly as he could, and did not recognize Sakura in her mourning clothes. She never wore black.

"There could have been a cure."

Kakashi sighed and shrugged back his shoulders. "Konoha lost someone legendary. With Tsunade-sama it had been difficult to make advances. Had she been alive, had she realized what happened maybe there would have been, if she had not already decided against it. But without her it is impossible to hope for something that extraordinary."

He was never one to lie in such a dire situation, though Sakura had not been aware of how educated he was on what happened and what would happen now that she was gone. Kakashi rarely concerned himself with anything, and that infuriated Sakura sometimes. He concerned himself with this, which only meant that the severity of his statement was true.

"I'll change that." Sakura replied. If there had been anything she learned from Tsunade, it had been to press forward. She had gambled indiscriminately despite losses, and Sakura would do the same. "I'll convince the council to channel more funding for the med-nins. It won't be impossible without Tsunade to change things, to cure people!"

But even Sakura had to admit it would be unlikely. High risk, high reward!

Kakashi was not convinced by her determination. Tsunade's lack of success meant impossibility to him. He would have liked to believe her, and Sakura knew that, but his face could not hide his lack of reluctance to even support her. It was a deranged idea; he did not like deranged ideas.

"You should go home, Sakura. Get some sleep before you do something foolish." Not a suggestion, but an order. He stretched his arm out and pushed her forward to what he believed was her apartment, but was in actuality the direction of her parents' pre-Pain home. "You'll only mock Tsunade if you charge in like she does. It sounds like you are blaming the council for her death."

Sakura was hesitant to admit the truth. "I'm not."

"That's what you're implying."

Sakura found him to be unfair. She stared at him for a moment and realized that he stood rigidly. The death of anyone as a ninja was upsetting, even though they were supposed to be desensitized to death. Kakashi was normally rude and distant, he did not want to comfort even when he should, and Sakura supposed it was unfair of her to demand him to act the way she would expect Shizune to act, who had disappointed her this night too.

Kakashi patted her head just like when she was a genin. This was as much as she was going to get out of him; he was neither going to rant and rave against the establishment or drink to the Godaime.

"I wish you the best." he said. "I can't wish you anymore. Tsunade can not be brought back, but of all the ways for her to die, as you said, she left in a position we as ninja almost never do. Accept that some things cannot be changed, and be thankful it happened this way."

Sakura was astonished at his words; perhaps he was drunk to say so much, but it was probably the only mediation to their current situation he could meager out.

But he was still assuming what Sakura would not accept. Med-nins were not powerless.

"Tsunade-shishou won't die in vain."

Kakashi looked flustered and flighty, fearing that his former genin student would react in a way expected of half of Team Seven. Emotionally. Wrathfully. After all, Naruto had closed down the council for a month in retaliation for ill funding of the hospital per the med-nin's outrage, and that had been two _years_ ago. It had not worked. Kakashi still worried what he would do now, but at least Hinata was a pacifying presence to him in marriage.

But Sakura was not as impulsive, so Kakashi decided to expect this all to be the alcohol.

"Let's meet for a training session soon." he offered in distraction, walking past her. "All of us."

For Kakashi, this was how he mourned. This was how he shared in mourning.

Sakura, seeing that nothing would come out of pressing him tonight (and not wishing to let any of her plans slip) agreed and moved her way past him toward her home. He seemed surprised for a moment at her direction before it dawned on him his own forgetfulness.

The kunoichi figured he was more bothered than he cared to show. Unlike him she was willing to share her feelings, so she offered them:

"The council _will_ listen."

And with that she left.

* * *

The next morning Sakura walked into the staff room of the hospital only slightly hungover from the previous night, but she was even more determined.

She announced to no one in particular after the daily briefing that she had something of importance to discuss to her friends and excused everyone else from the room.

Shizune, Ino, and Moegi looked up at her dumbfounded. They each held their own clipboards to their chests and looked just as miserable as expected from a night out drinking, and in some cases completely miserable, as well as continually mournful. The night had succeeded in nothing for them, and none felt at peace on the death of Tsunade.

"What is it?" Ino asked, annoyed. Her attitude was less than ideal hungover.

"I've made a decision." Sakura responded, standing tall. She had spent the night in deliberation, frantically considering all her options before favoring her first.

"About what?" Moegi asked in a more friendly tone, though she was holding her head in agony, perhaps swearing off alcohol for the rest of her life.

Shizune, who was clearer-headed than the other two, widened her eyes in shock when she realized Sakura's body language, the sort she had whenever she demanded Tsunade to teach her something new after she mastered something that was expected to take twice as long as it did.

"Sakura, that was just some idle talk! While we were drunk no less!"

"No." Sakura said. "It was not!"

The other two finally caught on, though Moegi still looked as if she were confused. She probably could not remember everything discussed that night and even her own support.

"I am going to make the council listen." Sakura motioned in a way that demanded attention, in only because she looked silly, not quite ready to stand so defiantly. "Med-nins will have a voice because we will have a _vote_ in the village!"

"We?" Moegi asked. She was cautiously optimistic, her support beginning to show once again.

"If it takes until my death, then I will die doing so! The med-nins of this village will no longer be silenced in matters pertaining to the _lives_ of our friends and family!"

"But Sakura, what you are wanting is-"

She did not let Ino continue, shaking her fist in the air for emphasis on every word she had to say. "We will found a clan for med-nins, and I invite you all to join me!"


	2. Act 1: Part 1, Bribery

**Act 1**

The Foundations of a Clan

* * *

**Part 1**

Bribery

* * *

The archive library at the Hokage tower rarely had any visitors, so when Sakura slipped in through the door the staff could not help but stare. Sakura paid them no mind after she flashed the Hokage pass and quickly settled herself down into a dark alcove.

"Do you need anything?" one of the technicians asked. He was balancing a heavy load of scrolls, many of which were not even in the range of what Sakura was allowed to read with her current pass. But she was not here for anything classified.

"No thank you. I'm just doing some standard research!" she replied politely. "What I am looking for is not at the civilian library."

The technician nodded and moved on, figuring that Sakura was looking into advanced jutsu theory. It was really the only reason ninja ventured into the archive library anymore. Sakura used to spend days in here early in Tsunade's leadership as Hokage, but all of the medical records had been moved to the hospital since that time. With that went much of the traffic in the archive. The technicians did not seem to mind; Sakura remembered how frustrated they were to pull out medical research whenever some bumbling genin like herself walked in.

A half an hour later and Sakura still managed to not find what she was looking for; it was no secret that archive work was really just an excuse to laze about, and most of the staff did not bother to correctly file anything that was not classified. That was one of the reasons the medical research files were moved to the hospital. It was impossible to find anything in the disorganized archive library. Tsunade had given up on the technicians a year into her leadership when no amount of pushing prompted them to do their job. But to be completely fair, fifty years of neglect and hundreds of thousands of documents haphazardly shelved became an almost pointless venture. Most of the ninja in the village were not trained for that kind of specialized desk work, which was why the archive was staffed mostly by civilians and failed genins.

"Why are you still here?"

Sakura turned to the agitated voice of her least favorite technician. Her visits to the archive were rare in the last few years, but ever since _she_ had been assigned clerical work on Naruto's orders Sakura did everything she could to go unnoticed by the woman who sought fit to annoy her at every bookshelf with whatever she was looking for. Last year Sakura had been trying to find a book on chakra channeling theory to create a new jutsu for battle, but she had been bothered the entire time.

"I'm researching for a personal project." Sakura said. "I'm doing just fine, so you can go away."

Karin huffed. It was obviously the wrong thing to say to get her to go away. "If you were trying to invent some new jutsu again, you're in the wrong section. _Again_."

Sakura made a face. "It's none of your business. Go file some D rank missions. It's what you are paid to do."

"I'm hardly paid anything!" she argued, pushing Sakura aside as she straightened out the books on the shelves. Sakura found it pointless; this place was doomed.

"And you're lucky you get paid at all. You should be thankful Naruto found you such easy work." Sakura turned back to the shelf where all the information about Konoha had been placed. _Last year._ It was no longer here. Could the technicians not even be disorganized _consistently_?

Karin watched Sakura carefully for a moment before turning away. "I just moved the village history records last week!"

Sakura groaned. "Why would you do that? Things are already hard enough to find in this place!"

Now it would take _days_ to find what she was looking for.

The other kunoichi rolled her eyes. "I was hired for such _easy_ work two years ago. Every time you have came in here, and you did not notice that things were being filed _correctly_ for once?"

Sakura blanked, and then almost blushed in embarrassment when she saw that Karin was not wearing the same name tag she had last month.

"You've gotten a promotion!"

Karin's name tag was a different color and had a new title, that of _Librarian._ Since Karin was technically still a genin under the village's orders, she should not have even been allowed that, but Naruto must have pulled some strings. Not that her rank prevented her from being put on A ranked missions.

"I've just gotten more responsibilities, more hours... more- _This job still blows._"

Sakura smiled. "But you seem rather proud..."

Karin almost returned the smile, and pride showed through her features. She told Sakura _'Follow me!'_ and led her to another shelf near the front of archive. Along the side was a temporary sign with almost illegible writing. But surely enough, it said _'Konoha History.'_ Sakura ran her hand along the spines of scrolls, books, and tablets and found that not only were they all on the subject of the villages history, but they were in order by subject, time period, and author. She had never seen any section of the archive so... _organized_. If Tsunade had still be around, she would have rewarded Karin a medal.

_Tsunade_. Sakura thought back on her mentor, and was reminded of why she was here.

"None of the books are cataloged outside of the classified section, which I am _not_ allowed in." Karin said. "But even though most of the ninja who come in here go straight to the back, enough are looking for basic jutsu theory and scrolls that trying to find _anything_ took hours."

Sakura laughed, suddenly figuring out _why_ Karin went through so much trouble. Normally she chased off anyone who so much as asked her a _question_ unless she could amuse herself by pestering them. "You cataloged everything because you're lazy. You were tired of having to do your _job_."

Karin looked offended and walked away with a _Hmph_, muttering something about all her hard work being ignored.

Sakura focused on the shelves before her and began scanning the titles. After a few moments she managed to collect a tidy stack of relevant books and scrolls. She made sure that no one followed her back into the alcove so she could peruse them quietly.

The first two books had only basic information, usually the history of clans founded in Konoha, but nothing that Sakura could actually use. But by the third, a rather long and old scroll which Sakura could barely make out, she realized it was an antiquated version of what she was looking for.

"So that's why your here. I thought it was odd you were looking in that section. All of the declassified village history is in a better collection at the civilian library." Karin said, quietly peering over Sakura's shoulder and onto the scroll. Sakura cursed at her sudden appearance, none to happy that she could mask her chakra almost completely. It was what made her a nuisance in the library. Since the scroll was already difficult to read with its cursive calligraphy, Sakura assumed that Karin had already reviewed it before during her cataloging to be familiar with it.

"I'm researching something for a mission." Sakura decided to say, hoping that Karin would take the bait and _leave_. Why was there not some snot-faced academy student around to distract her?

Karin laughed. "I'm sure!"

"I don't know what you are implying."

Karin rolled her eyes again and disappeared, giving Sakura the chance to quickly stack her literature and consider a new spot, but the other kunoichi quickly appeared before she even stood up with a slim packet. On the envelope it read _"Konohagure no Sato Clan Recognition Application."_

"Is that-?" Sakura caught herself saying.

"The actual forms are not distributed to the archive, but we keep the most recent clerical files up to date. If you _were_ to send an application to the council you would have to file an appeal and meet with them before you got the official documents."

Sakura took one last look at the antiquated scroll she had been trying to read and relented. She accepted the packet and began to look through it.

"I'm not trying to... make a clan." she said with some difficulty as she leafed through the pages. "Why would you even think that?"

"You won't be for long." Karin said, eying a fellow technician as they walked by with some mission requests. She barked an order for him to make a copy of file _SB36_ and he ran off as if ninken were hounding him. "Read _'__Prerequisites for Recognition, Class A: Section 1.'_"

Sakura turned back to the first page and began to read. Her breathing practically ceased.

"_Sixteen million ryo?"_ Sakura shouted, causing the other technicians to 'S_sh!'_ her with an intensity she did not expect from the lazy nin and civilians. "Just to even _apply_?"

"Not interested...!" Karin singed triumphantly. "Should have figured one of you non-clan affiliated Konoha nin would want to start a clan."

"I never said I was-"

"It's not easy." Karin began. "Of the five major villages, Konoha actually has the most difficult process of founding a clan. The tithe alone makes it an impossibility for most families and _entrepreneurs_ like yourself."

Sakura took a deep breath. "You've told this to others."

"Yes, once or twice a year at least." Karin said. "Most are discouraged by the tithe, others even try to apply. I'm sure you've heard the rumors or read _The Daily Leaf_ enough to recognize that."

Sakura nodded.

"But when was the last time you remembered a council approving recognition for a clan?"

She thought back on it, trying to call forth anything she remembered reading from the Academy. Sakura could not remember a single time in her life when a clan had been founded or recognized in Konoha. Sure, there were families of nin, but they were not _clans_.

"Twenty-nine years ago the Inuzaka clan was founded." Karin said. "And it took them almost a _decade_ to succeed in that endeavor. They had been around since the Senju clan disbanded, but getting everything in order to start a clan is not easy. And as you are aware, they are an indispensable talent to the village. What makes you think you could _ever_ accomplish it?"

Sakura frowned. Karin obviously did not know her well enough to understand her tenacity. She was going to succeed, and anyway: "I'll have help."

"Help?" she inquired with a laugh. "Do you have the blessing of the council? Other villagers? Funds?"

"No, but I do have people willing to start a clan _with _me."

Karin threw her arms up in the air. "I'm treated like a villain when all I am doing is telling you _like it is_. Clan politics are difficult, something you probably can't even comprehend. When I worked for Orochimaru there were ninja trying to found clans. And it was easier there. But without support they were eradicated by their enemies."

The look Sakura gave her made Karin continue.

"Don't you get it?" she said. "You're an idealist. You expect to just start a clan and be done with it. Any difficulties you see you expect to overcome."

"That's not-"

"Don't you remember Sasuke _at all_?"

Karin's accusation hit hard. Sakura did her best to forget him. Whenever she passed the former Uchiha compound on the way to work she pretended as if the flattened, empty homes and businesses that had not been rebuilt did not even exist. It was easier that way.

"Then you realize how dangerous it can be even in this _peaceful_ village."

Karin's sarcastic tone was enough for Sakura to understand what she was getting into. Maybe she did not comprehend fully, but that was not going to stop her. Konoha needed this, and if she did not try for it her field could be devastated without some sort of revival.

"I won't be discouraged by anything you say."

"Really?" Karin snubbed her, turning away. "Well, I warned you."

"If that's all, I'll be going. Thank you for the paperwork, I'll study it before I meet the council to make my appeal." Sakura said, somewhat reluctantly. She began to sort all her materials for leaving when she heard Karin mutter something underneath her breath.

"Which will take years."

Sakura knew to just ignore her.

"Too bad it won't take long for the village to find out what you are doing."

She stopped, turning toward the librarian.

"I mean, after all, the council hates having their votes tipped with every new addition. "

Sakura's face fell, figuring out what Karin was about to do.

"In the past five years that I have worked here, all those who were serious about founding a clan and made the appeal, or even _considered_ it were undermined."

Karin smirked. "Whether it's the Hyuuga or some other clan, they have an invested interest in making sure they control the council's votes. With Danzo gone, they have been even more interested in tipping the scales into their favor. They've paid me well in the past to inform them."

_What a bitch_. Sakura thought. "So you'd sell me out to the Hyuuga?"

"I could." she said, looking a little defeated. "But I've gained little in the past compared to what I could gain now.

"What are you talking about?"

Karin went quiet. "I'm not sure if I should say yet; I need to think it over."

Sakura looked at her questionably. Did she expect her to offer Karin higher bribe money? But that made no sense, no matter what she wanted. Sakura could never match up to the Hyuuga in anything; that was why keeping this quiet suddenly became so important. Up until now, Sakura had not even considered how dangerous it was to inform others what she was planning.

If she continued to accidentally let this information slip to people like Karin, it could all be over.

But what could she want in return?

"I can't convince Naruto to give you an easier position; he already likes you as a friend. He's already trying _really_ hard."

It was the truth, though Sakura would never understand why he took pity on Karin.

"I know that. The hokage is really my only ally."

So that was the reason she was willing to bargain with her. Sakura considered the idea that she may have a more fair position than she initially believed.

"So what do you want?"

"I need to think about it. Don't do anything stupid, like file an appeal, until I confirm with you what it is I want."

"This is bribery. You'll only get in trouble with the Hyuuga." Sakura pointed out. Perhaps she could get out of this altogether.

"What I can get from you could finally tip the scales in _my _favor."

Already politics were encroaching upon her. Sakura bit her lip and walked out, knowing she had to meet with the rest of her _clan_ in order to figure out what to do about this, and all, situations at hand.


	3. Act 1: Part 2, Paperwork

**Act 1**

The Foundations of a Clan

* * *

**Part 2**

Paperwork

* * *

It was clear to Sakura that her life was filled with paperwork.

Kakashi smiled at her sheepishly underneath his mask.

"I didn't mean to disturb you..." he said, eying the six inch stack of papers on her desk. Out of the corner of her eye Sakura could see that he was holding his own file, and meant to ask him for it but Kakashi hid it behind him. "This can wait a while longer."

She figured it must not have been that important. On her desk was two months worth of hospital records she had to go through. As it turned out, the entire hospital had been lagging ever since Shizune had her child. This was frustrating, because both she and Shizune had been out a lot ever since Tsunade fell sick. That meant that this stack was just the backlog of the backlog of the backlog.

They _really_ needed more medical ninja. Or at least secretaries!

Whatever Kakashi had _could_ wait.

"Is that all about Tsunade?" he asked. Sakura took a moment to consider, realizing that the application for clan recognition was at the very bottom.

So yes, yes it was.

"Everything is changing here." Kakashi noted. Outside nurses and med-nins were being paged, and they could ever hear that some civilian went into cardiac arrest on the operating table. It was times like this that Sakura wished her office was not on the emergency floor, but she had no choice. "I have never seen the hospital in such a state of disarray."

"Have you _ever_ seen the inside of this place?" As far as Sakura could recall, he had only ever visited her once at the hospital while she was working.

"I heard in the hallways that the council is trying to cut funding to the civilian nurses. They don't seem to be too happy."

Judging by the sounds outside they could barely handle it as it was.

"I've already sent Naruto a notice about that. Apparently they tried to pass that under his nose again."

They often did. It was no secret Naruto was a bit lazy with his own paperwork, not holding the same healthy respect, or more appropriately, _fear_, that she did. Sakura wondered if Karin would have been more helpful in the tower.

Sakura frowned. _Fuck Karin_. She thought with such vehemence completely unrecognizable to her own character. Inner Sakura's tortuously violent whims were beginning to fill her daydreams. It had only been a few hours since she had gotten the application, but already Sakura was considering ways to be rid of her _problem_. Most of them were illegal though.

"We have a lot to deal with." Me _especially_. Shizune was still only working half the day, leaving most of the high level village-hospital diplomacy to her.

"What I said the other night applies here." Kakashi looked sorry for what he said, but he never was one to censor himself. "Tsunade's influence no longer has weight on the council. You and Shizune are great med-nins, respected. But you won't be at her level for years. You're going to have to expect that some things are going to change. You can't control everything."

Sakura said nothing and let her anti-Karin mind refocus on Kakashi. Something in her face, perhaps her _whole_ face was enough to get Kakashi to change topics.

"About that training session..." he said, trying to diffuse the tension. "I know you're busy, but pretty soon Naruto is going to send me out to escort the Daimyo to the capital."

Sakura really did not want to postpone it any longer. She had barely been on any missions in the last few months, and had not even trained since Tsunade got sick earlier this month. Despite being angry at him, which really was not justified Sakura decided, she relented and her face softened at the idea.

"I'm free on Thursday. So is Naruto. I don't know about Sai though." she said. That was just two days away, and it was likely that Kakashi's 'training session' would tire her out for her double shift on Friday. But what ninja did not train at _least_ on a weekly basis?

Med-nins. It was why the council barely deigned to speak with them. They did not see that while their skills in battle sometimes suffered, their prowess in healing _never_ wavered by being staffed at the hospital. But Sakura was also useful as a fighter, so to let her martial abilities slack would be wrong.

"Sounds good. I'm sure I can get Sai to free up some time." he said, turning to the door of her office. It seemed as if he came for a more important reason with how easily he dismissed himself on the matter of training. Sakura could not read the title on folder he was carrying in the short second it passed her notice. He waved goodbye as he left, honestly taking up more time then he should have.

Sakura decided that the file must not have been important, but did wonder why Kakashi would even be entrusted with document delivery.

Outside the hospital exploded into chaos once more. Sakura slipped out and handled the situation to the best of her ability, discovering that one of the civilian nurses had been working for the last week without leaving the hospital after being told by civilian manager from the council people were going to be laid off. The nurse had fainted while trying to stick a patient with an IV. Though she did not have the authority Sakura fired the civilian manager and sent the nurse home.

An hour later she had an 'emergency' meeting with four of the council members to name a new civilian manager. Somehow Sakura managed to strike a deal; she'd get to choose the civilian manager and _keep_ the civilian manager if she tightened the budget to a 'reasonable' amount in the next three months.

It wasn't until that evening when she got back to her office and made a fair dent into the paperwork that had been on the desk of her office that afternoon.

* * *

Too into the night Sakura arrived at her apartment only to find that the lights were already on. Inside Ino was curled up on the couch eating Sakura's freshly baked pastries from her mother. It must've been near midnight so it made no sense both by location or timing that her friend would be inside her apartment.

"Ino-pig! My mother dropped some pastries off at your house this morning!"

Ino pretended to be surprised, but Sakura knew better. She plopped herself down next to her friend and took one of the buns for herself. It made her nostalgic and want to live with her family again, but she was happy with her own apartment near the hospital. Besides, her parent's new home was simply too small, and _Ino's_ family were the landlords.

"When did I give you keys anyway?" Sakura asked, turning to Ino with a suddenness the other kunoichi did not expect.

"Like we need keys to get into a house."

Sakura gave her a look that implied ability did not have weight in the morality of it.

"Your mother came by to drop off the rent today and-"

"And she gave you pastries too, didn't she? Why are you eating mine?" Sakura grabbed the plate laying in Ino's lap. She decided to let Ino go on the home invasion. For all she knew her mother gave her a key to the apartment months ago. In fact, she'd have to ask the next time she met with her family.

"That's not the point." Ino said. She grabbed the plate rather forcefully, sprinkling crumbs on it. Sakura made a face and removed her hand. "We got to talking and I learned you asked for your inheritance."

Sakura had been disappointed to find out it was not a monetary sum, but a collection of swords from Iron before her family migrated. They were priceless in the sense that if she sold them, her mother would haunt her until the day she died. Her father would probably commit seppuku. Not that she intended to sell them. Really.

Instead, Sakura took out the application and showed it to Ino. She began reading quietly and looked up a few words in.

"I knew that it cost a lot... but _sixteen million ryo? _Don't tell me you're still serious about this!"

Sakura nodded, defiantly. "But I know with hard work I can-"

"No, Sakura. You don't understand." Ino pointed to the subsection again. In Sakura's panic to grab her wallet and keep it safe the first time, she had neglected to read the full line. "The tithe must be paid to the village _and_ the daimyo. That's sixteen million each!"

Sakura could not make that in her lifetime if she tried.

She grabbed the sheet numb and stared at it blankly. She decided to begin reading it in earnest. She had feared what it would say, and the more she read through it the more Sakura realized that founding a clan was impossible.

"We would need a nomination by at least one clan." What clan would be willing?

To Sakura's joy, Ino snorted. "Did you already forget? I'm going to be named heir in six months."

So that was the _easy_ part?

"Unfortunately for you, at the review you need the vote of five clans."

Okay. Sakura was worried there that it became more possible for a moment. Looking at the application it became apparent to her that the village did not seem to be too keen on more clans. Ino provided a vague explanation as to why.

The village did not want to be overrun with small clans. By law, the clans had certain rights that regular villagers and non-clan affiliated ninja did not have. Sakura's contract with the village was short, a mere page. Ino told her that hers was much longer, ten pages, because clans were a powerful influence. It was entirely likely that Hinata's contract with the village could be a hundred pages; after all, there were certain missions the heiress of the Hyuuga clan could not go on, especially as a genin. Hinata was also paid more.

Sakura knew this already, but she hated to be reminded of it.

Still. She had a _goal_.

With a smirk, Ino pointed at the last requirement in _Class A_. "It looks like you need to get to busy!"

It was something she would have known all along, perhaps keeping to herself until just this moment. Ino's last ditch effort to judge Sakura's willingness to her new cause. to convince her that all efforts were futile.

Frustrated, Sakura grabbed the sheet and began to read, expecting some other impossible expense.

But it was much, _much_, worse.

She began to read with her words trailing at the end. "The leader at the time of filing must have a blood heir."


	4. Act 1: Part 3, Children

**Act 1**

The Foundations of a Clan

* * *

**Part 3**

Children

* * *

"This can't be right!" Sakura shouted. "There have been _plenty_ of clans who have had heirs not related to the leader!"

Ino reluctantly hid her smile. "Because you were born a civilian _and_ you are not part of a clan, much of the pointless rules are lost on you."

"With good reason!"

Ino went on to point out that while it was an antiquated rule, it was meant to discourage mob clans or mercenaries.

"After the Senju disbanded, many clans tried to form in Konoha. The best way to combat this was to require that there be a blood heir. At least I think so, don't you remember what the history books said at the academy?"

Her tone was somewhat mocking. Sakura _should_ have known that. Ino may have had the best overall grades at the academy, but Sakura _was_ the smarter of the two.

"Of course I do. It just seemed ridiculous that it would still remain part of the requirements. Isn't Hana-san to be the heir of the Inuzaka? She's not even related to the leader!"

"But at the time of their founding the heir was the leader's son." Ino pointed out. "It's best not to argue on this point yet. The main problem right now persists: where are you going to get the funds to apply?"

Sakura and Ino spent the rest of the night going over Sakura's finances. Ino remained in disbelief over Sakura's ambition, but she sat and discussed what she knew about founding a clan. She even confirmed to Sakura that many of the proto clans ended up being sucking into other clans before the review even took place. In her childhood, a small house initially hoping to be raised into clan status married into the Yamanaka clan when it became beneficial for them both. And two years ago the Nara clan also created a new subhouse. Rumors persisted about the Hyuuga's dealings with potential clans.

But one thing remained clear: By the time Sakura had raised enough money for the tithes, her children would be eligible to take leadership. And that was not even counting all the other requirements on the document.

As Ino left for the night they decided to plan a meeting for Thursday night. Despite how busy Sakura was, she could not afford to put it later. Karin's threat still lingered in her mind, and she had to get the others as motivated as she was about this. She could see the hopeful glint in the Yamanaka's eyes. She could _never_ be apart of the clan, but for Ino, this med-nin clan meant more to her than she was willing to admit.

Sakura just had to make it possible. But could it ever be? She laid down on her bed and reviewed the application one more time. It went on for a few pages, detailing very ludicrous requirements that seemed impossible even for most existing clans. There would be compromises. And that meant politics; her trade of poor representation in the council for a clan of med-nins may be a complicated prospect. A gamble.

But she had learned from her shishou's mistakes what bets were worth making.

* * *

The next morning Sakura was busy with something _other_ than paperwork. She stood beside Moegi in the operating room as she was completing her surgery practicum. Her senior, Motou, was marking her progress. He had a smile on his face as she successfully transferred chakra into the liver of the patient, a civilian woman who had been found to have difficulty breathing. It was discovered that her ninja grandmother passed down a large reserve of chakra. It killed her father, a kunai maker, unknowingly, and now her own life was forfeit. Civilians could not adequately control chakra, and it was determined to be the cause of many unknown deaths in the last century. It had compromised the woman's lungs at some point in her life, and now she was going through this risky new surgery to see if it could work on her son later in life. He had no desire to be a ninja either, but tests had shown he might fall to the same ill effects.

And it appeared Moegi's theory had been correct. For the first time in two years the woman began to show signs of unrestrained breathing during the surgery. Two hours later the woman woke up and went home. By the afternoon Moegi had received a call; the woman was able to run with her son again. True, she'd have to get regular surgeries once a year and monthly checkups, but it was determined that she would live an average, healthy lifespan.

Sakura, however, was disappointed to find a list of possible cuts in funding on her desk when she went back to her office. On that list it had normal cuts: reduced janitorial, lack of financial aid for students, civilian doctor pay cuts...

And most disturbingly med-nin treatment of civilians. In a village with many children of hybrid backgrounds, the health affects could be daunting. The council appeared to ignore Shizune's last presentation on the affect of chakra on the civilian populace. They usually ignored all their presentations at the meetings, though, so Sakura was not surprised. Merely disappointed.

But there was no way to make cuts into the budget without sacrificing service to the people. It was not just the ninja the hospital was supposed to serve.

Sakura was taking her usual stroll throughout the hospital, checking in on the numerous stations for her daily report when she found herself in pediatrics. The nursery was down the hall, and despite the station beside her the kunoichi continued on.

She looked into the windows at the children in hospital cribs. Being an only child, Sakura rarely saw babies up close. They looked... _kind of_ cute, but not with the pudding-face she was used to seeing on Shizune's son. They either cried, slept, or burped. Sakura rarely dealt with children at all as a med-nin. It never occurred to her how alien they actually were.

But, _kind of_ cute. Just not enough to warrant popping one out to start a clan. Careless reasoning!

"I guess you figured out the other major requirement."

Sakura turned at the sound of Karin's voice, shocked to be snuck up on so easily. She began to wonder why the village did not put a chakra tag on her so she could not sneak into restricted areas. Then again, it was entirely likely that she could probably break such a thing. It was better to simply threaten her; she wasn't strong enough to take on one of the ANBU that routinely checked up on her.

"Hmph." Sakura turned from the babies. "It will take some time before I can afford to make the application. Who's the say I won't already have a child?"

It seemed reasonable, really.

Karin shrugged her shoulders. "I told you it wasn't going to be easy."

"_You_ aren't making it any easier on me." Sakura said. She pointed her finger at the other nin accusingly. "Why are you here anyway? Did you make up your mind?"

Was it _that_ easy for Karin to find someone? Even in a crowded hospital?

"I have." she said, her face smug. "As you know the village continually sends me out on missions I can't handle."

It was what she deserved. Sakura thought her lucky not to have been imprisoned or executed. Suigetsu and Juugo were only released earlier that year.

"And I'm sick of it. I nearly died last month on a tracking mission with Hinata-san and her team. We _all_ nearly died."

Sakura remembered having to treat Shino who almost lost an arm. From what she understood, Karin had been able to treat Hinata and Kiba, but ran out of chakra. Had Akamaru not saved the day, none of them would be alive right now.

"They exhaust me and send me out on almost any mission without consideration to what is humanly possible." she complained. "That mission was _supposed_ to be easy. It was, but if someone on the team is exhausted, everything is compromised. Between missions with my team or ANBU, there is just not enough of me to go around!"

Did Karin actually care about the people in her life? That was crazy to even consider.

"So you want me to give you a position in the hospital? I don't think I have that power, and anyway... your healing skills are juvenile and barbaric."

Karin was only a little bit offended. "I know that my abilities are really only useful on missions, unlike _you."_ she insulted. That was a lie even though Karin's healing _was_ quicker. "But I can't keep this up. I need a way out."

It was not something she could provide. How could anything Sakura provide tip the scales into Karin's favor. Was she delusional?

Karin handed a sheet of paper to Sakura. At first she thought it was information about the clan, but was surprised at its contents.

It was the confirmation of pregnancy and request to leave active duty.

Sakura stared at her, dumbfounded. "But you know if you're pregnant you're automatically discharged from missions. I have to legally take your request to the Hokage and ensure your maternity leave is followed by the village. What do you want? A longer leave?"

"Unlikely to happen." Karin said with a snort. Even regular ninja rarely got extended leave, let alone someone despised by the village as much as she was. "I want something else."

Sakura was shocked to hear what it was.

Karin took a short bow, enough to acknowledge a formal request but a bit disrespectful. She was not _bowing_ to Sakura, but _bowing_ to what she wanted.

"In return for membership in your clan, I offer my undying loyalty." she said. Karin's head rose back up and Sakura saw determination in her features. She was _going_ to get what she wanted, or Sakura was going to face the consequences of the Hyuuga backlash. Hinata's timid, polite nature would not save her from the woman's elders.

Having nothing else to say, or even how to respond, Sakura asked stupidly: "Did you plan on getting pregnant?"

Karin frowned. "Of course I _planned_ on getting pregnant. You know how difficult it is for ninja to conceive."

It was true, and part of the reason (but not the _only_ reason) why Sakura was worrying about the blood heir requirement. They were given contraceptives as soon as they graduated from the academy so Konoha could never be compromised by other villages. Kunoichi often tricked male ninja into sleeping with them so they could steal village bloodlines. While Sakura's skills did not need to be inherited, conceiving was difficult. But not only because of the contraceptives (which needed to be refigured, the Hyuuga were having an especially hard time conceiving), children were often aborted from the womb just because of a simple jutsu. Transportation jutsus? Oh no. Absolutely not. Pregnant kunoichi were actually given a seal that prevented certain jutsus from being performed.

"So you did want out of missions."

"Of course. But I did not get pregnant _because_ of that. Can't I _want_ a family?" she said.

It occurred to Sakura then that by having a family it would legitimize her residency in Konoha. She could also legally retire if she married (would she be allowed?) to Suigetsu and he continued completing missions.

"If I'm part of a clan I'll have protection. My child would have protection!" She added that Suigetsu and Juugo were to be included. "And anyway, haven't you thought of how beneficial it will be for _you_ for me to have my own subhouse?"

"Your own subhouse!" Sakura was taken aback. She did not want membership, she wanted leadership too! Devious bargaining! Stupid, dirty politics! Would she really have to agree to these unreasonable demands? Shizune and Moegi... they were like family! Of course _they_ would be welcome. But Karin? "You heal people by getting _bitten_."

"Think about it!" Karin ordered, talking down to Sakura as if she were a mere genin. "My sensor ability is one of the best in the village. I can hide in plain sight, I can sense _anything_. But do you _really_ think it's only useful in tracking?"

Sakura was not following.

"I can sense weakness of a chakra tenketsu point that would go unnoticed by most med-nins. Even Tsunade!" she argued, pointing at Sakura's shoulder. "Like your arm. Med-nins have strong chakra vessels from their careful conservation and control. But their tenketsu points are often damaged from medical burns, especially on the hands."

She grabbed Sakura's hand and pointed to her fingertips. "Your left pinky finger can't channel as much energy as you would like, perhaps from a childhood injury before you were proficient in your chakra control. Sort of like a civilian... probably because you were one. Your healing has only made it worse."

Sakura gritted her teeth. It was true; while her pinky was not absolutely crucial in what she did, she had to be mindful in how she distributed chakra to it seen it wasted a near twenty-five percent in output.

"Med-nin's don't have this ability... at least not at the level I do nor as quickly." Karin left Sakura's hand go free and gazed into the window at the children. "My _barbaric_ healing is not healing at all, but a release of carefully controlled chakra. I can't heal like you can because of my own childhood injuries, but my children could."

"Are you saying-"

"I'm saying that the test already confirmed that my child is going to inherit my ability." she said this with such a triumphant smile. To Karin, she had won. A bloodline limit like that would be in demand for numerous clans. Why was she bargaining with _her_?

"No one respects me. A small clan like this where I can be a leader is the only way I can get the respect I deserve. No other clan can provide that for me because they would not even _think_ of it."

And she wanted to stay with Suigetsu. Probably. Sakura doubt she would ever admit it, though. She was so mean to him it had been a surprise when she learned they were together last year. To get membership in another clan, probably the Hyuuga, she would become nothing more than a brood mare.

"We both gain something from this bargain." Karin concluded. "The Hyuuga will have no idea what you are planning. They won't be able to undermine you. You'll get a useful _bloodline limit_ for your clan. Will it take generations to become the norm? Yes. But it will change everything. And me? I'll be able to have what _I_ want."

Politics indeed.

But she was right, Sakura realized. This was favorable to her goal.

With little reluctance, but annoyance in who it had to be, Sakura returned her bow.


	5. Act 1: Part 4, Training

**Act 1**

The Foundations of a Clan

* * *

**Part 4**

Training

* * *

"You seem distracted." Kakashi said, halfway into Sakura's roundhouse kick to his face. She stopped and stared at him. "Should we be uh... _talking_ instead of training?"

Sakura made a sound in the most insulting and dismissive manner she could. "Afraid you're going to lose this time?"

"Aaah, don't take it like that." He said, relaxing his defensive position. Sakura did the same, but only because she could see that things were going to get... _emotional_. At least, that's what Kakashi expected. "I'm just... _concerned?_"

He said it cautiously, treading the conversation he grounded carefully. He knew from past experiences that if she was upset, tears could follow. Sometimes he could prevent them. Fortunately for him, Sakura did not _feel_ like crying today. She did plenty of that up to and at the funeral. Unfortunately for Sakura, this was going to try her patience.

"I'm fine." she said. Kakashi did not look convinced, so she continued. "I'm not having the best week ever. Everything is just exasperated by the council's unwillingness to compromise. I made them compromise, but it's probably going to be a losing bet."

"_And about Tsunade-_"

"I'm devastated!" she said with emphasis. "But I can't take off work any longer, or the situation will get _worse,_ Kakashi-sensei. I'm not twelve anymore."

"So, no need to talk about it?" Kakashi said. His hopeful intake of breath was subtle, but Sakura caught it. No matter how much he cared about her, any of them, he did not _really_ want to hold hands and rub the shoulders of his friends. He was bad at it anyway. She felt a little offended, but at the same time thankful she could avoid dealing with her feelings for a little while. She really did not have the time.

"If you want to help me, take this spar seriously." Sakura pointed over at Sai and Naruto. The Hokage was losing badly, emotionally wrought, but he always lost whenever they trained. He was always distracted. Like Sakura, in some ways he was sloppy in battle. He no longer went on missions, so he made more mistakes. And he could not hit as hard because his hits were deadly. "Or you'll lose like Naruto."

But Sakura always did, because like Naruto, if she hit too hard... it was no longer training. She did not have the sly nature in battle like Kakashi. Training was easy for him; he could pull his hits to avoid lasting damage. If only he was as smooth in his conversations with Sakura as he was in training.

And unlike Kakashi, she was able to make him believe she was okay enough to go on... at least for the spar.

But it was not the case.

Four minutes later her thoughts were elsewhere and Kakashi was slammed into a tree with more force than appropriate for training. Sakura had not even realized what she had done until she heard him mutter a loud, painful, and even sarcastic _'Ow!'_

"I'm sorry!" Sakura ran over to him, horrified by her mistake. She beat herself up inside at what she had done. "I didn't mean to punch you that hard!"

Kakashi held up his hand to what she thought was signaling for her to give him some space. She was confused, because he looked horrible. His skin must have broken on the surface, because he was covered in blood. When she made a move to heal him, she felt his hands forcibly grab her wrists.

"Pay attention!"

He turned over her left hand.

"Oh no..." Rivulets of blood were flowing down from her fingers, and there appeared to be a serious second degree chakra burn. Had Sakura tried to heal him she would have been out of commission for at least a month even with healing! "I must've blown the tenketsu point in my finger again..."

It rarely happened now at the level of control she had, but when it did it proved to be both annoying in work, and dangerous if she was out on a mission.

Kakashi no longer believe that she was _'Okay' _and motioned for Naruto and Sai.

"Sakura lost," he said, much to the kunoichi's aggravation. But she said nothing to his lie, knowing that he could have chosen to berate her for not paying attention. The only time he seemed to act as the sensei he should have been during their genin days was when they did something wrong. "So we'll be leaving early."

"No way!" Naruto complained, indignant as if he had been cheated. "I was suppose to spar with Sakura-chan next!"

But when he got a look at Sakura's injury, he went mum. It looked much worse than it appeared, and he had a ghastly face thinking she was more injured then she looked. But it would require a trip to the hospital. Releasing one's own tenketsu point had dangers better not risked when the hospital was within walking distance.

Sakura began healing the injury she had sustained, but stopped after stabilizing it when she figured that having one of the student med-nins finish it for their practicum might be a good idea. Medical burns were tricky, and common in battle. It was best to get experience doing them in a training setting. She would make the best of this.

But oh did it _sting!_ She felt tears threaten, something she had avoided (mostly) until now (and entirely in public) since the the funeral.

This seemed to distress Sai, and he looked concern, but not enough to avoid one of his standard insults. "This looks like your own fault."

It was endearing now.

Okay, not really. But it was the only way Sakura could convince herself not to pummel him into the ground. She decided to glare at him passively from across the field through watery eyes.

Kakashi turned from them all, and Sakura followed behind him.

"What? You're leaving together?" Naruto yelled. "That's not fair!"

This confused Sakura until Kakashi clarified it which his own return to the Hokage.

"We'll see you later at Ichiraku."

Sakura felt guilty as they left, forgetting that it was tradition to go out to eat after training.

"I already have plans." she told Kakashi after they left the field and were out of earshot from the others. "I can't get out of it."

Kakashi frowned, genuinely disappointed. "You should have told Naruto at the beginning of training."

His tone was disapproving. "But you were distracted."

The judgment fell heavily on her. He had been right the entire time. "I missed all of you, even Naruto, who I see almost everyday. We don't spend enough time together!"

Technically, they were all still Team 7, even though Naruto could no longer go on missions and they had not served a mission together since he became Hokage. Going on mission with just Sai and Kakashi felt... empty without Naruto even though they only had a few together a year. Kakashi had taken up ANBU missions as an independent, so he could be gone for weeks, even _months_ at a time. Sai was also busy, but he still managed to annoy Sakura frequently enough to wish he were gone more often, even if they had actually _never_ served a mission together outside of Team 7.

They had not been assigned a new team despite Naruto's new responsibilities. Nor had anyone been added, though someone would occasionally fill in as a temporary member. It was strange.

Kakashi confirmed her fears.

"Naruto's been pressured by the council to dissolve our Team or add another member." he said, taking a sharp turn down the street of the flower shop. Ino's mother waved from inside, completely oblivious to Sakura's injury. Sakura waved back with her better hand and smiled. Sakura did her best to mask her sudden shock, which was made worse by the pain she was in. "He has no intention, of course."

"That doesn't mean they can't act on their own." Sakura replied.

"But they won't."

"Why would they need to?" Sakura said. "All of us are busy to the point we don't _need_ a team."

But Kakashi was still the _'voice'_ of the team in the monthly votes by the team leaders in Konoha. And Sakura just remembered one of Kakashi's responsibilities, though he was rather poor at it.

"You settle our contracts with the village." she said. "Aside from the team contract you would draft with the Hokage, you also settle our individual contracts because none of us are from clans."

Kakashi smiled nervously. "Actually, I just handle your own and mine. Naruto's is set by jonin vote and Sai's is still tied to the ANBU."

"So then no problems?"Sakura asked. She could not actually believe that. When she actually thought about it... when had Kakashi _ever_ consulted her on how he should direct her contract? She had already reached the age of majority so he did not have to ask her parents, but he had never asked _her_ what missions and pay she would want. Granted, she had no real complaints. "They can't assign a new team unless the Hokage wills it. The council can ask for a new type of team, but only Naruto can pick the members."

"But Naruto would _have_ to make appointments, and the council itself can veto his decision."

"I thought you just said there were no problems?"

"There isn't." he said. "Just like you, I made a compromise."

And the subtext was that just like Sakura's, it was a gamble. "What do you mean?"

They reached the doors of the hospital. The sliding glass doors opened, but neither walked in. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, obviously uncomfortable about how this conversation ended up. He appeared agitated and flighty. Sakura did not trust whatever he did to reach the team's cohesion.

"Don't worry." he said. "I'm very persuasive."

And with that, he pushed her forward into the lobby of the hospital, and one of the nurses ran forward when she saw the state of Sakura's hands. The kunoichi turned back to him, but he was already waving her off, completely forgetting his earlier frustration with her in light of the fact of his own mistakes.

"I'll be sure to let Naruto down lightly!" he teased. "But you'll probably have to bring him some sort of snack tomorrow."

As Sakura was rushed away he disappeared from her sight. Though what he had said haunted her for the next few days she quickly find herself busy instructing a new med-nin about chakra burns before she left the hospital with Ino for their meeting.


	6. Act 1: Part 5, Meeting

**Act 1**

The Foundations of a Clan

* * *

**Part 5**

Meeting

* * *

"This is going to be exciting!" Ino beamed, setting down a tray of food in preparation. "When was the last time your living room was clean? _When?_ I can see the floor! Are you sure we shouldn't get your mother?"

Ino was still reluctant to the accept the reality of Sakura's ambition to found a clan despite everything that had been discussed between them. Sakura had suspicions that the Yamanaka heiress did believe that it could be a viable subhouse within her own, but she had made no mention of such an expectation and Sakura did not voice it.

"As if your room is any better..." Sakura replied. Ino's family could not afford hired help, nor did they particularly wish it anyway. "When are you going to move out of your parents home?"

"Perhaps when I become the leader." Ino said. "But I like living near the flower shop, and it's not like I have anyone noisy around like your cousins."

Ever since the war much of Sakura's family had immigrated from Iron country to Fire, and two of her younger cousins moved in with her family altogether. It was part of the reason why she had chosen to move out of her parents' home and into her own apartment. But she also like the independence. Her family was just too traditional sometimes.

Still, when _was_ the last time she cleaned her apartment? Sakura nervously picked up stray pieces of crumpled paper. Try as she might, Sakura could just not keep this place clean. And she was really very tidy... just busy!

A knock came upon the door and the two kunoichi stirred from their seats on the couch. Ino bit her lip and ran off back to the kitchen, yelling that she would get the drinks with a crazed expression. It was no wonder why she excelled at her kunoichi classes in the academy, Sakura thought, with her mother being the epitome of feminine class. Ino had been raised to act accordingly.

Sakura walked over to the door and reached for the knob, but felt pain. The med-nin was not the best student she ever faced, and Sakura had to stop her half way after she nearly blew another tenketsu point. It was a shame too, because it meant that whatever curriculum was set up was not working; the student should have found such a low-stress heal easy to handle in a hospital setting.

"Yo." Kakashi said when she opened up the door. Sakura looked out at him surprised, and he too seemed to be examining her apartment carefully. He rarely needed to stop by, so it was unusual for him to be at her door. She invited him in. "Are you having a party?"

Sakura blushed, suddenly realizing that he knew her plans were of the social nature and she committed a faux pas. He was a guy though, so perhaps he would not hold it against her.

"Well that's rude." he said, shooting down Sakura before she could feel alright about forgetting her plans with Team 7. "Better make sure Naruto does not find out. He'll be hurt, Sakura. You didn't even invite us."

He said it with mock offense, but with some severity in expression. Sakura had turned them down in favor of the 'party.'

"I forgot." It was not an excuse, but it would have to do. She tried to save herself some embarrassment by changing topics. "Why are you here?"

Kakashi reached to his side and pulled out a folder. He handed it to her without ceremony and motioned his hands in a seal. In the distance Sakura could hear Moegi's wheezing laugh and Shizune _sshing!_ her so as not to bother the neighbors.

"I meant to give this to you at the hospital." he said, and Sakura began flipping through it. Her face turned red, realizing that it was an empty file of which she was supposed to report the last mission she was on. It was a simple reconnaissance mission, but one which required a heavy report. Normally pay was docked if a mission report was not returned in time. "Naruto said it was okay for you to turn it in late."

They had both been called back to the village alongside the team they had been with when Tsunade fell ill. Sakura had left the village shortly after she was put into the hospital, not quite expecting it to be as serious as it was. Had it not been for Moegi pressing Naruto and letter him understand the situation, Sakura would not have even been there for Tsunade's last day.

"I suppose I should leave."Kakashi arrived as suddenly as he planned to leave.

Sakura decided she needed to say or do something. "Look, I'm sorry about this." she waved the file around, "But even more about Naruto. I've been so... _distracted_ as you said."

He gave her a soft, knowing smile. "What ever you are planning, it may not work. Don't depend upon it."

Sakura frowned.

"You already known how reluctant the council is to change anything. It's not because they are evil; they are truly trying to act in the best interest of the village. Go ahead and try, but maybe you should just... give up? It might be a waste of time and only make you feel worst."

Kakashi rarely agreed with them. "And they don't exactly like you right now, so I doubt your little plot of four med-nins is going to accomplish anything."

Sakura was offended, and even threatened. "Don't like me?"

"I renegotiated your contract. Both of ours, actually." he admitted sheepishly. "You'll even be getting a pay raise."

That had got to be one of the kindest things he ever did for her. But at what cost?

"Don't worry." he said again, suddenly distracted by Moegi's laugher getting even closer. He waved goodbye before Ino, who appeared with a tray of different cheeses, attempted to wave at him.

To Ino's absolute horror, at some point in those few seconds she saw him before she could raise her hand, her carefully arranged plate was missing an entire row of cheddar.

But even more frighteningly for Sakura, Shizune and Moegi arrived at the door with Karin in tow. Kakashi had not even been able to sense her.

* * *

"Quiet!" Ino yelled, slamming her fist on Sakura's table. It had already suffered through its owner's rage, but the kunoichi felt a little miffed that it rattled so violently. "With everyone talking at once, nothing is going to get accomplished here tonight!"

All the women in the room began to wind down their discussions with the others. Sakura had been arguing over Karin, who had been arguing over Moegi, who had been trying to agree with Shizune, who was quite confused about who was going to be included in this clan.

Sakura walked to the front of the room and all eyes were on her. "Okay, I know this is all a bit confusing. I have not really explained it all to you, but everyone is here because they support the idea of what I am trying to do in some form, and for that I wanted to include you in this meeting."

Shizune, who really should have known everything from the beginning, was biting her lip. She was holding back, and for that Sakura felt guilty. She usually deferred to the elder med-nin in almost every area, so she let her speak.

"I don't mean to single out anyone here, but what are Ino and... _what's your name again?_ doing here? She's not even a med-nin."she asked.

To that Karin looked away, peeved, muttering her name at barely a whisper. Ino did not seem so offended and said: "One of the requirements in the appeal to the council for clan recognition is the nomination by an existing clan. I'll be the leader in six months, so I'll have sway in the decision for my clan. I actually believe they would have nominated the clan anyway, but I really support this decision."

Shizune and Moegi seemed in agreement about this. Karin had said nothing, but Sakura figured that she would understand the logic of Ino's participation in this clan meeting.

Ino had said nothing about how she doubted the reality of it happening to those in the room, and for that Sakura was thankful.

Shizune looked to Karin. The former enemy kunoichi finally rolled her eyes and relented, deigning to speak.

"Your _glorious_ leader here made an alliance with myself. In return for me not alerting the Hyuuga to your plans, I receive membership and the role of a subhouse leader."

This sent the room into an uproar. Ino whipped her head around to Sakura giving her a _What-in-the-Fire were the you thinking?_ look. Shizune stood up, completely shocked. Moegi really did not know Karin very well, but their earlier argument did not leave a very good impression on her, so she protested quite loudly. Sakura quickly calmed them down, or enough to get a word in.

"Everyone here has something to contribute to this clan, and while I express my intention to go forward, I will understand if either one of you do not wish to be part of this clan. Even so, I wish for your input. We're friends."

Sakura stopped, comprehending her words. "No, that's wrong. We're friends now, but together we can work to make medical ninjutsu a powerful field within this village. We can be so much more than just a bunch of med-nins trying to stick it to the council. We'll be something more, something like-"

"A family." Shizune said, smiling. Sakura could see that she was thinking of her son Houtai and her husband Genma. She already knew how much a family of her own meant. "A family is a wonderful thing. I do wish I had a larger family."

Moegi smiled in kind. "Sometimes I feel lonely. Everyone else is in a clan, and there is just no place for me!"

"This could be your place!" Sakura replied, feeling comfortable on her platform now. "Why not band together? Why not call ourselves a clan? Why not change Konoha? We can!"

"But how?" Moegi asked. "Can you even found a clan? Is it allowed?"

"It's a complicated process." Karin told her. "Expensive. Dangerous, even."

Shizune must have already known this at her age, but Moegi looked frightened. Sakura chose to alleviate her fears by redirecting the conversation.

"Each of us will head our own subhouse based off of our abilities."Sakura said. "For instance, I would specialize in trauma treatment."

Shizune looked at Karin, confused. "I don't understand how _whats-her-name?_ can help?"

"Karin! My name is Karin! We've been on _six_ missions together over the years!" she fired back. This lead Sakura to believe that Shizune knew exactly who Karin was, but was bothered by her inclusion. "And just so you know, I am probably the best addition to the clan."

"How?" Moegi asked. "You aren't a med-nin at all. I mean... I heard if someone bites you it... I just don't see what you mean."

"I've already discussed this, but," she said, fixing her glasses. "I am a sensor ninja. A _great_ sensor ninja."

Sakura really could not argue that even if she wanted to, but Karin's ego was a bit inflated at times. It was entirely likely that Karin could slip away in the middle of the day right by an entire team of ANBU and never be seen again by the village because of how well she could sense and mask herself. Karin went on to explain her abilities in the same way as she had to Sakura, and the other women nodded appreciatively, understanding the magnitude of her ability.

"But I also have _personal_ reasons for joining this clan." she said. Sakura really did not expect her to be so open, but it became quite obvious to them all that she was hedging her bets toward this clan being successful. Sakura hoped that Ino would see this and believe in it more. "My child will inherit this ability, and unless I join a clan favorable to me, I'll be head-hunted into the Hyuuga."

There were murmurs of surprise, as the others had not known that Karin was pregnant until now.

"Actually-" Ino began, and stopped. "Nevermind, my mother already contacted you."

Sakura looked at her questionably. Ino's mother was the village's most notorious matchmaker. She was so well known among ninja that she even did work in other villages and once settled an alliance between two minor nations through marriage. She was formidable, and if Yamanaka Akemi had been enlisted... Karin really did have to hedge her bets now.

"I've already had to terminate one pregnancy." she said, not sharing any more. Sakura realized that it probably would have had to occur before Suigetsu was released from prison, and wondered just what she had to do to secure a stable position in Konoha. "In return for the protection from a clan and true membership in this village, I can help you all better achieve your goals."

"We could engineer our own bloodline!" Moegi said with excitement. "Then the village would surely accept us!"

Ino _hmphed_. "All that is good, but have any of you read the requirements for clan recognition? We have a number of problems."

"Leadership can not be inherited." Karin said, surprising almost everyone in the room. "If you are going to have a clan based on rights, you can't belittle any member of that clan, born or joined. Now or in the future."

"Yes, but you already know what's expected of a clan."Ino said, a bit dismissively. She now knew exactly how Karin managed to get her way into this clan. Sakura was not sure if the Yamanaka clan had someone like Karin, it was unlikely at their size, but they would have known about such spies existing, identity known or not. "Someone has to be the leader, and they need a blood heir!"

Moegi almost screamed out, _"Not me!"_ as if it were some sort of game. Karin would not have worked.

Sakura had almost hoped that Shizune would take the lead. "But you already have a child..."

Shizune looked down, a bit flustered. "I know, it would probably be easiest to just say I am leader, but-"

"I think Sakura should be the leader." Moegi said. "She came up with the idea for this clan, and she'd be the best out of all of us."

"I agree." Karin said, not adding much more.

"It's just..." Shizune began. "I've always done things quietly in the background. Just giving those lectures to the council is enough to make me... make me sick of leadership completely! I always used to do work for Tsunade, and she would present!"

Ever since Shizune had become the co-chief of Hospital-Village relations alongside Sakura, her life had gotten busier. Between balancing her family life, mission, and the hospital it had begun to take its toll. Shortly after her son had been born Shizune had talked to Sakura about retiring, but the sheer workload prevented that from being professionally responsible.

"I don't really want to be forced to have a kid though..." Sakura said.

Karin laughed. "You do realize that creating a clan takes years?"

Ino nodded. "You can't forget the tithe Sakura. You'll probably be halfway through your marriage by the time the clan is recognized."

"That long?" Moegi looked shocked.

Sakura pulled out the the file on clan recognition. She had made copies and handed them out. Shizune and Moegi gasped at the requirements.

"All of this is impossible, Sakura." Shizune said. "There is no way we could come up with thirty-two million ryo for the tithe."

"Not to mention there has to be a blood heir." Karin said. "That's another problem."

Ino considered everything for a moment. "When the Inuzaka started to form officially, as far as the village knows, it took about three years before they could settle everything. But they already had much of what was required for recognition, and they did not have to pay the village tithe."

"They didn't?" Sakura asked. That was surprising. According to the prerequisites, the daimyo or the village could waive their tithe, but she did not think they ever actually did.

"It's not unusual. My clan was actually able to waive both tithes." she said. Sakura remembered from lessons at the academy that the Yamanaka had been officially a clan since a few years after the village was settled, so things must have been drastically different then. "But that took years of diplomacy. If you want to speed things up for med-nins by founding a clan, certain requirements you won't be able to negotiate your way out of. I've never known a clan to negotiate out of the blood heir requirement."

Shizune went on to ask if it would be possible to ask for a loan from the Yamanaka. "My clan is already edging towards becoming defunct ever since members defected to Root. Even if we can direct funds to this clan, how ever supportive we are, it could not be much."

In other words, the Yamanaka had to pay reparations. It was also popular rumor within the village that the previous leader of the Yamanaka clan, before his son Fū had been killed, that he redirected most of the Yamanaka clan's savings to Danzo. Sakura really hoped that had not been true, but Ino had not said anything about it. Some family secrets were meant to stay family secrets.

"The best leader for this generation of the clan is you, Sakura." Ino said. "I know there is a lot you don't want to do, but if you _really_ want to found a clan you are going to have to handle some... responsibilities."

"But that would mean-"

"That a child would have to be born before the clan can officially become a clan." Karin said. She was offended. "Do you not like kids, or something?"

Sakura stayed quiet.

"It will take a few years before everything is in order." Shizune began reading off some of the prerequisites before recognition. She did not seem to approve of them, but since none of the clans in the history of Konoha were really able to argue against them, it was quite obvious neither could they. "We have no bargaining chips to enter recognition on our own terms, so we'll have to meet theirs."

Sakura would have to agree on this. "It's just..."

"Are you not serious about this?" Ino asked, suddenly agitated. Her brow was set, and Sakura could see that part of Ino's reluctance to believe in the possibility of the clan may have been Sakura all along."Did you ask us to join in on some flight of fancy? Some vacant hope? Because if you really, really mean to create a clan you will deal with having a child, Sakura. This isn't some academy crush, or some easy D-rank mission. If I am going to support this, you have to be serious. This could be a blow to my clan, and I can't have that."

"I've said this to you before, but creating a clan is dangerous." Karin pointed out. She looked a little worried now, as if Sakura made a mistake not considering the consequences of her ambition. "Konoha may be at peace, but the clans here, especially the Hyuuga, do not want their representation in the council to be compromised. Naruto and Hinata-chan may have influence on them now, but that does not change their own goals within Konoha."

"It's not that I don't want to be leader." Sakura said, looking down at her hands. The burns were not serious, but almost like a symbol of how her life had been over the last few months. It was just too much, that even she was getting burned physically. "I wanted med-nins to have a voice in the village, and I know that having a clan is the best way. But clans themselves are..."

"They are petty." Ino added. "They war within each other for power. Clans rise and fall. They are organizations that seek dominance over other clans, because it is the only way to survive."

"I don't want that for my children. Would you?" Sakura asked. Ino said nothing, already having to deal with it from birth.

Shizune looked down with guilt. She was now thinking of reneging on her joining of the clan. "No. I wouldn't want that for my son."

Karin chuckled. "As if any clan is uniform."

"What do you mean? No clan has ever avoided the power struggles within. Not even mine." Ino said. "My father fought tooth and nail for me to be the heiress, and I did not even want to be!"

"It's simple." Karin said. She fixed her glasses with a smirk. "You want fair rights for med-nins? Make everything fair within the clan. The rules stated that a blood heir must exist, but there is nothing against changing leadership once the clan is recognized. Problem solved."

Sakura felt a little worried by Karin. Could she be planning something? Sakura was not sure if she could ever trust her. She assumed too much.

But Ino smiled at her words. "Of course! The rule was set to make it so mercenaries were not mobbing the village. Plenty of clans change leadership based off the will of the clan itself, based on traditions! The only clan that has always maintained leadership by blood is the Hyuuga."

Which had never worked out well for any of them.

"All of the sub houses are meant to be equal." Sakura said. "Everything is just as important; Moegi's disease research may not be favored by the village now, but it will save many lives in the future. Shizune's medicines have been sold the villages over. Leadership will be based by vote."

It seemed like the best compromise she could make. They all agreed it was a good idea, but that did not take away the fact that Sakura would still need the blood heir. Even after asking Shizune, she told them all quite frankly she was close to retiring after the year.

"We can't just change the leader of our clan." Shizune pointed out. "And you don't want to have a figurehead leader like Hinata. Bless her heart, but she really has no power. No one takes her seriously; inside or outside of the Hyuuga."

Ino slapped her knee with finality. "Is it decided, then? That we will all proceed with this clan?"

The women nodded in agreement with only a word or two to add. Karin wanted to remind everyone that Juugo and Suigetsu were included, and if that were the case, it would only be right to include the family members of others present. Shizune agreed to this. They also decided to keep their plans secret even from their families for a little while longer. Moegi, like Sakura, was civilian born so that inclusion really did not affect her and it was entirely likely her family would not care to join a new clan either. Both Sakura and Moegi were already part of a civilian family of semi-status, and neither would abandon their names.

"A name!" Sakura was surprised she had not thought of this before. "What should we call ourselves?"

They each took their time to list possible names for the clan on a piece of paper, conferring and arguing over each other's suggestions. There was no real consensus. When they exhausted every name it became clear there was no definitive idea for the clan.

"It has to mean something." Karin tapped her chin, deep in thought. "All clans have meaningful names. Powerful names. Something related to their ancestry or talents as ninja."

"Why don't we honor Tsunade-sama?" Moegi suggested. The others agreed immediately, but it ended up another long list of potential clan names. Eventually they were able to decide on one name.

"Shouhen, meaning rebirth. I think that's a wonderful name." Sakura said. Moegi had suggested the actual name, but it had been Shizune who had thought of such a positive throwback to Tsunade. Not the exact name as her signature move, but it was fitting for a clan name, and the dedication was there. "We'll revolutionize Konoha as the Shouhen!"

With most of the business over for the night, everyone departed. Shizune actually said '_Goodnight'_ to Karin, and Moegi managed to stifle her excitement as she walked away so the neighbors would not be disturbed. They were all deep in thought, considering what it would mean to be a _Shouhen_.

Ino was the only one who remained, helping Sakura put her living room back into order and wash the dishes. Sakura had expected to continue discussing the clan, but both quietly scrubbed the dishes.

"Can you believe it?" Sakura asked as they had begun drying. The silence had unnerved her.

Ino turned to her friend. She did not smile, at least not completely, but seemed to dare to put faith into the idea. "I would like to. I'll help you."

If the idea of this clan meant that much to Ino, and she could not even be a part of it, Sakura would dare to dream it could mean a lot to Konoha as well. To have comrades who live on through danger and sickness... was that too much to ask for? To work for?

Sakura had been so lost in her hopes and dreams for this clan that she did not see the file Kakashi had given her before the meeting with the others until she was settling in for bed. Normally she would have groaned and got out of bed, dragging herself over to her desk and filling it out before going to sleep. But instead she promised to do it the next morning, but she ended up waking up late from spending so much of the night tossing and turning over possible plans, and only managed to get to it during her lunch break.


End file.
